Magi: Battle of Superheroes
by Lady. black. butterfly 465
Summary: The Collector and Grandmaster, they make a bet on who is the strongest hero, for that they use the heroes of the earth. Sinbad and his 8 generals will be there.
1. Chapter 1

The 5 Teams

Team 1: The Spiders

1)Spider -Man (Peter Parker)

2) Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew)

3) Spider-Boy (Miles Morales) [Change of name to avoid confusion]

4)Spider- Gwen (Gwen Stacy)

5) Spider-Girl ( Anya Corazón)

6) Spider -Phantom (Miguel O 'Hara, the Spider-man of the future) [changed his name to avoid confusion)

7) Silk (Cindy Moon)

8) Scarlet-Spider (Ben Reilly)

9) Spider-UK (William Braddock) (Tierra 833)

10)Sharrkan

11) Yamuraiha

.

.

.

Team 2: The invincibles

1) Medusa, queen of the inhumans

2) Amadeus Cho (Hulk)

3) Luna Snow

4) Iron-Fist (Daniel Rand)

5) Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers)

6) Iron Man ( Tony Stark)

7) Sharon Rogers, Lady America (Daughter of Captain America) [She changes her name to avoid confusion]

8) Luke Cage

9) Miss. Marvel ( Kamala Khan)

10) Simbad

11)Hinahoho

12) Ja'far

.

.

.

Team 3: the braves

1) White Fox

2) Black Panther

3) Guillotine

4) Jesicca Jones

5) Captain America

6) Winter Soldier

7)Black Widow

9) Iron-Heart (Riri Williams)

10) Pisti

11) Spartos

.

.

.

.

Team 4: The Forts

1)Black Bolt, king of the inhumans.

2)Wasp

3)Ant- Man

4) Crystal

5) Daredevil

6) Elektra

7) Ares

8)Mockingbird

9) War Machine (James Rupert Rhodes)

10) Cyclops (Scott Summers)

11)Masrur

12) Drakon

.

.

.

Team 5: The bad guys

1) Zin (Red Skull's Daughter) [the character is called Sin but she's renamed so as not to be confused with Sinbad]

2) Doctor Doom

3) Viper ( Madame Hydra)

4)Daken

5)Typhoid Mary

6) Bullseye

7) Miss. Sinister

8) Iron- Patriot (Norman Osborn)

9) Nebula

10) Judal


	2. Chapter 1: the beginning

SINDRIA

It was a common day in the royal palace of Sindria. Aladdin had gone to the Magnostadt academy, Morgiana had gone to the Dark Continent and Alibaba had gone to the Reim Empire to train with the gladiators.

Each of the 8 generals went to a different activity: Ja'far was reviewing status matters with Sinbad, Spartos trained with the spear, Yamuraiha was discussing with Sharrkan, Hinahoho was with his children, Drakon was with his wife, Masrur was training and Pisti He was taking care of Sindria's animals when suddenly a giant bulldog, the size of a pony, and with an antenna on his head appeared. Pisti was surprised to see that giant dog but he realized that the dog was harmless when the dog licked his face friendly.

"You're very cute, I'll call you Big, wait for others to see you"

Pisti climbed on the back of the dog and told her to go to the palace and the dog teleported her to the palace. When out of nowhere appeared Pisti riding a giant dog, Sinbad and the other generals were very surprised especially with the dog.

"Wow! Big, I did not know you could do that!" Excited Pisti said

"Pisti ... .but what is that thing?" Spartos surprised asked

"It's my new dog, it's called Big, I just found it"

"it's too big to be a normal dog" Yamuraiha said

"It's huge. What kind of dog is it?" Sharrkan added

The dog approached Sinbad and bit the king's robe as if he wanted him to go somewhere with him.

"Bad Dog! Let go me!" Sinbad exclaimed

"No! Big! Don't eat Sinbad!" Pisti said

"eat me?!" Sinbad something scared ask

All 8 generals tried to make the giant dog let go of Sinbad but the dog just teleported them to the Collector's ship, where all the heroes of another universe were different from theirs but what Sinbad and the others saw was only people inside giant crystals as if they were part of a grotesque collection.

"What is this place?" Ja'far asked

"It gives me the chills" Yamuraiha added

"Bad Dog! Where did you bring us?" Drakon exclaimed

But the dog ignored what Drakon said and went to where one of those people was in the crystals, it was a woman with long red hair and purple clothes. The woman seemed asleep until in a moment the glass broke and the woman was released but she did not wake up, the dog began to cried at her side, she must be his master, and Sinbad came to see if his heart was still beating but when The woman woke up her long red hair and caught Sinbad and the 8 generals as if it were a vine. The mysterious lady, apart from catching them, turned her hair into sharp stakes with whom she threatened them.

"How dare you take those liberties with Medusa, Queen of the inhumans?!" Queen Medusa said

"I'm sorry, in the name of Sinbad" Ja'far said

"I did nothing!" Sinbad answered in his defense

"He has disrespected me now tell me. Where is Black Bolt?" demanded to know Medusa

"We do not know!" Sharrkan said

"I don't believe them"

"You must believe that it was that dog that brought us here!" Exclaimed Hinahoho

Medusa turned to see the dog.

"Is true, Lockjaw?" Medusa asked

The dog just bowed his head, that's how Medusa knew that everything that these strange people said was the truth, so she lower them to the floor.

"I owe you an apology, I think I've become paranoid for waking up in this place" Medusa apologizes

"Quiet, we forgive you" Pisti said

"What is this place?" Drakon asked

"It seems to be the Collector's domain" Medusa answered

"The Collector?" Sinbad ask

"A real headache but that's a long story"

"Medusa, queen of the inhumans" a female voice said

In front of them were 2 women with red skin and white clothes, when Sinbad and the 8 generals saw them they were surprised with their skin color but not Medusa since they had seen Zandarians before.

"What do you want?" Medusa asked

"Together with greeting her, we would like her to follow us. Our master and your guest wish to see you and these unusual guests" the first woman said

"Who is your teacher?" Ja'far asked

"The Collector" the second woman said

"Then take us with him, he has a lot to explain to us" Spartos said

"The Collector has nothing to explain to you" the first woman said

"Please follow us" the second woman said

The strange red-skinned women led the group to where the Collector was and his guest, the strange skin color of these women called Pisti's attention so he touched one to see if they was not painted, what was her surprise to the Realize that it was not painting. The red women took the group to a room where the Collector and the Grandmaster were drinking some margaritas. When the group entered The Collector stood to receive Queen Medusa.

"Queen Medusa! What a joy to see your beauty" the Collector said

"Save yourself the compliments and tell me. Why I am here?"

"It is not obvious? You, the beautiful queen of the inhumans, you are part of my collection"

"You damn!"

"Then you're the collector" Sinbad interrupts

The Collector looked at Sinbad as if he were looking at a piece of metal, he was not interested in inhabitants of the Earth 1006 (the world of Magi) and he didn't remember having Sinbad or the others in his magnificent collection; however, it was the Greatmaster who spoke.

"Oh, my, Collector, I did not know you had those specimens in your collection" the Grandmaster said

"It's because they are not part of my collection nor will they be, Grandmaster" the Collector answered

"Don't talk like we're not here!" Sinbad exclaimed

"I know Collector, seeing this man I came up with an idea"

"And what is that idea?"

"Make a team competition with your best pieces and …these 9 specimens"

"It's an excellent idea"

"Hey! Do not ignore me! I'm not painted on the wall!" Sinbad annoyed exclaimed

The Collector did not say anything to him and only activated a device that separated Simbad, the 8 generals and Queen Medusa in 4 teams, plus some favorite specimens from the Collector's collection but what Sinbad and the 8 generals did not know was that Judal also was here and he is part of the team 5, the one of the villains.


	3. Chapter 2: Knowing the team

Chapter 2: Knowing the team

Team 1: the Spiders

The first team was that of the arachnid heroes and with them were Sharrkan and Yamurahia who did not understand why they were with those strangers disguised in these strange costumes. The group needed a leader to pass the tough tests that had to face so Spider-man and Spider-Phantom were offered as a leader, which triggered a fight between the two superheroes.

"I'm sorry, but you're not fit to be our leader" Spider-Phantom said

"Of course I can do it, after all I'm the amazing Spider-man"

"You're a child"

"Of course not!"

"You're a child" Spider-Phantom said

The little fight turned into a discussion that had no end, everyone was fed up with that silly fight between the two spider men and it was Spider-Girl who interrupted the silly discussion between the two arachnid heroes.

"So ... who is our leader?" Spider-Girl asked

"It's me!" they said both

"This does not lead to anything" Spider-Gwen resigned said

"Who are they?" Spider- Uk asked

The entire arachnid family turned and saw Sharrkan and Yamuraiha who were uncomfortable with the looks of those characters in strange costumes of spiders.

"Interesting clothes" Scarlet- spider said

"You are the ones who wear costumes" Yamuraiha said

"And yours is horrible" Spider –Boy answered

"I don't wear a costume!" Yamuraiha exclaimed

"That does not matter anymore, the important thing is. what will we do now?" Spider-Woman said

"She is right, it is obvious that this is the work of the Collector and the Grand Master, and we are his gladiators" Silk said

"We already met them, but they do not seem like a threat" Sharrkan said

"You are very wrong; they are a threat" Spider-Girl said

"A big threat" Silk added

"But now there's no time for that" Spider -Uk said

"What are you talking about?" Yamuraiha asked

"If the Collector and the Grand Master are behind all this, I propose that we investigate a little" Spider-Man said

"Good idea" Spider-Boy said

"He is not the leader" Spider-Phantom whisper

Through their webs the arachnid group moved from the place and Yamuraiha continued to use their wand to fly. The only one who stayed was Sharrkan.

"Hey! What about me?!" Sharrkan exclaimed

He didn't receive an answer, but Spider-Man threw him a spider's web and took it with him.

.

.

.

Team 2: the invincibles

At first Sinbad, Hinahoho and Ja'far were not well received by the rest of the team members as Lady America, Captain Marvel, Miss Marvel, Luke Cage, Iron-Fist, Iron Man and Luna Snow were on the defensive with the 3 strangers from another universe, the group of heroes didn't know Sinbad, or Ja'far, or Hinahoho; so they thought they were the enemies.

"Who are you?" Lady America sternly asked

"Quiet Miss, we are on the same side" Sinbad answered

"How do we know you are telling the truth?" Captain Marvel asked

"We are victims of the Collector and the Grand Master like you" Ja'far said

"Something in you tells me you're telling the truth, but I do not know if I can trust him" Luke Cage said, pointing to Sinbad "seems very suspicious"

"They tell me often" Sinbad commented.

"You should not judge a book by its appearance, my friend" Iron-Fist said

"Thank you" Sinbad said.

"Calm down everyone, they are not a threat" Queen Medusa said

"Queen Medusa" Hinahoho Whisper

The group of superheroes under guard and listened to Queen Medusa, they knew her and trusted her and if she said that those suspicious people were good and trustworthy, they should be it was what Lady America (Sharon Rogers) thought she knew that Queen Medusa, she would never lie to their, even if she was next to such strange people. However, the other heroes of the Earth-616, were not so convinced and looked at Lady America.

"What are we going to do, Lady America?" Luna Snow asked

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because you are our leader, what better than the daughter of Captain America to guide us" Miss Marvel said

Lady America did not say anything, but she hated being compared to her father and living in his shadow, but now she had the opportunity to prove to everyone that she is Lady America and not just the daughter of a great hero.

"Listen to me, I do not know who they are and why they are here, but I trust Queen Medusa" Lady America said

"Are you going to trust them?" Iron-man asked

"if the Collector and the Grand Master are in this we need more allies than enemies now"

"As you say, Lady America" Iron-man answered, accepting her as leader

"Thank you very much, miss, I swear you will not regret, besides" Sinbad said taking the hand of Lady America "the company of a beautiful lady is enough for me"

Although Sinbad used all its charm, Sharon Rogers, better known as Lady America, was one of the few women who did not fall for the charms of Sinbad and apparently Iron-Fist did not like the scene.

"We'd better get going" Lady America said, without paying much attention to Sinbad

"He is true?" Amadeus Cho asked

"It's not to scare you, but yes" Hinahoho answered

"Wait" Ja'far said

"What happens?" Miss Marvel asked

"He cannot come" Ja'far said, pointing to Amadeus

"Why ... why not ?!" Amadeus Cho exclaimed

"We cannot have a civilian among us"

"But…"

"No buts, you should go to a safe place"

Amadeus Cho became so angry that he became the Hulk in front of everyone.

"I will fight too" Amadeus said

"S-Sure" Ja'far was very surprised

.

.

.

Team 3: The Braves.

Spartos and Pisti had met with a very unusual group of people and strangers. They seemed equally confused and did not know where they were, but since Spartos was a Knight of Sasan, he had to know if they were dangerous or not; However, Pisti came forward and approached the one who looked the most handsome, Thor.

"Excuse me, do you know what this place is?" Pisti asked Thor

"Pisti!" Spartos exclaimed

"To be honest I think we are on the war planet" the God of Lightning said

"War Planet ?" Spartos asked

"A domain of the Grand Master" Winter Soldier said

"A domain?" Pisti asked

"Apparently we will be his gladiators in this, it is not the first time we are here" Black Panther said

Spartos wielded his spear, he did not know these people and they looked very strange, the distrust of Spartos was seen as hostility by Guillotine who also wielded her sword, le Fleur du Mal.

"Put down your weapon" Guillotine said

"you first, miss" Spartos said

"The 2 will lower their weapons, this is not the time to start fighting between us" Captain America said then he look at Spartos "I don't know who they are, but we will not get anything fighting between us"

"The Captain is right, we do not know each other, but we must be a team" White Fox said

Both Guillotine and Spartos lowered their guard, but Guillotine wanted to know who they were. Like all of them.

"Who are you?" Pisti asked

"We are the Avengers, the most powerful heroes in the world" Riri Williams said

"And you?" Jessica Jones asked

"I'm Pisti and he is Spartos, we are 2 of the 8 Sindria generals" Pisti said

"Generals of Sindria?" Black Widow asked

"It's a long story, madam ..." Spartos said

"You can call me Black Widow" the redhead woman said

Spartos had red face. Pisti had the idea of everyone introducing themselves and that's how it was, although everyone introduced themselves with their aliases of superheroes except Jessica Jones (she didn't have an Alias) and Riri Williams (Tony Stark had not given her an alias yet) also explained to them that They were the Avengers and, Spartos and Pisti told him about the 8 generals and their world, the Avengers thought they were listening to a Tales.

After introducing themselves, they became a team.

"We'd better get out of here" Winter Soldier said

"I agree with you, if the Collector and The Grand Master are involved in this, we can expect anything" White Fox said

"Okay let's go" Captain America said

"Are you the leader?" Spartos asked

"Who votes for the Captain to be the leader of the group?" Riri said

Everyone raised their hands, even Pisti since Captain America also looked handsome. But Spartos did not dislike the idea. That man reminded Sinbad a bit although he did not seem to be a womanizer like the king of Sindria, that Captain America had something that he shared with Sinbad and it was that everyone followed him and had a great honor.

"Well, it's time to leave before the Great Master sends his monsters" Black Panther said

"Yes, let's go" Jessica Jones said

Pisti had liked his new team and Spartos too but he did not show it, he was a knight of Sasan.

"Spartos" Pisti said

"What's wrong, Pisti?"

"Did you notice the breasts of Black Widow?"

Spartos became nervous and very embarrassed

"What are you talking about?" Black Widow asked

"No-nothing!" Spartos' face was a poem of shame

"You're really weird" Guillotine said

.

.

.

Team 4: The Forts

Masrur woke up in a strange place to meet the beautiful face of Mockingbird (Barbara Morse) a very beautiful woman, perhaps to the taste of Sinbad, but when the woman woke up she started and became defensive.

"Who are you?" Mockingbird asked with distrust

"Calm down, miss, he is not a threat" Drakon said

"A ... inhuman or mutant?" Mockingbird said

"Inhuman? Mutant?" Drakon didn't understand anything

"Hey! Lizard head! Get away from her!" a male voice exclaimed

Drakon and Masrur looked up and saw the heroes of the Earth-616: Ant-man, the Wasp, Daredevil, Elektra, Ares, Crystal, War Machine, Cyclops and Black Bolt, king of the inhumans; all looked at the 2 marine generals of Sindria as complete madmen.

"Who's calling me lizard head?" Drakon seriously asked

"It was me; she is my friend" War Machine said

"Retractate now" said Masrur

"Is that a threat, redhead?" Ares asked with his ax ready

"Enough!" Crystal exclaimed

"It's not time to fight and we do not know how we got here and how they got here" Wasp said

"I agree with Wasp. Who are you?" Ant-man asked

"You can call me Drakon and he is Masrur, and it's a long story" Drakon said

" We have time to listen to it" Cyclops said

Drakon told them how Lockjaw brought them to the Collector's domain, and that they had met the Great Master, and now they were here with them. With that explanation the heroes of the Earth-616 understood what was happening and who he was, or, rather, those responsible for their being here.

"How do we know they are telling the truth?" Elektra asked

"They tell the truth; their heart rate does not lie" Daredevil said

"How do you know?" Masrur asked

"I only know; I can hear it" Daredevil answered

"I believe Daredevil; he is trusted" Mockingbird said

"Bah!" Ares grumbled

Although the group did not seem to get along, but they needed to if they wanted to leave the domains of the Grand Master and the games of the Collector. Crystal proposed her brother-in-law Black Bolt as a leader to what he accepted, but Drakon wanted to talk to him.

"I'd like to talk to you, Black Bolt" Drakon said

"That's a very bad idea" Cyclops said

"Why?" Masrur asked.

"Black Bolt's voice is very powerful, his power resides in his voice, if Black Bolt speaks, his voice is capable of destroying a mountain or something bigger" Crystal said

"And I don't want to go flying through the air" Cyclops said.

"Me neither" Daredevil added.

"Well, we'd better get out of here. Do you agree with that, Black Bolt?" War Machine ask

Black Bolt nodded and the group left. While they were walking, Mockingbird approached Masrur to talk.

"I think I owe you an apology, I should not have treated you like that" Mockingbird said

"No ... there's a problem" Masrur said

"For me if there is, I behave badly with an ally"

"Why do they call you Mockingbird?"

"It's an alias, but actually my name is Barbara Morse" Mockingbird replied

"Barbara is a cute name" Masrur said

"Thanks and Masrur is also a very nice name"

Mockingbird smiled and Masrur shook his head, as he was blushing.

.

.

.

Team 5: the bad guys

Zin stared at Magi Oscuro Judal, it was the first time I saw him and he did not seem to be one of the wizards who worked for Hydra or the pathetic apprentices of Doctor Strange, but she did not need him and she ignore him.

"Hey, woman, do not ignore me. I already told you I'm a Magi" Judal said

"A Magi ... I don't know what that is, if you are a magician I don't think you are as powerful as Morgan Le Fey or Doctor Strange" Zin answer

"Tsk!" Judal grumble

"Is he a magician?" Miss Sinister asked

The sensual Miss Sinister approached the dark Magi and stroked her hair and then raised her head with the tips of her fingers.

"From now on you will do everything you say" Miss Sinister said

"What makes you think I'll do what you say?" Judal asked with challenge

"Because I can break your mind without touching you" Miss Sinister purr

"Believe her, she is capable" Daken said

"I want to see it" Judal answered

Miss Sinister smiled and with her powers filled Judal's mind of nightmares, he could not stand it and fell to the floor with his hands on his head, seeing him like this Typhoid Mary began to laugh loudly, as if making fun of Judal.

"You're a silly child, hahahaha!" Typhoid Mary said

"Poor fool" Viper said (Madame Hydra)

"I almost feel sorry for him" Zin commented

"Pathetic" Nebula said

"You Bi-bitches!" Judal exclaimed on the floor

"Leave him, Miss Sinister" Iron- Patriot said (Norman Osborn)

"How rude, at least you can let me have fun"

Miss Sinister left Judal in peace and Iron- Patriot, helped Judal get up from the floor.

"I apologize on behalf of the ladies" Iron-Patriot said

"Does not matter"

"I thought it was funny" Bullseye said

"Who are you?" Judal asked

"The villains" Daken replied

Judal liked to hear that, they also looked strong and that the dark Magi liked. With these people he could invade Sindria and see the face of defeat of Sinbad, they liked him, although they looked very hostile, but they were strong and that really liked Judal. However, this did not interest the rest of the team, except Iron- Patriot (Norman Osborn).

"What do you plan to do with him?" Doctor Doom asked

"That we join" Iron-Patriot said

"It must be a joke" Viper said

"It's no joke, my dear Madame Hydra, we need her magic and he our strength"

"It seems reasonable" Bullseye said

"You convinced me" Daken said

"Of course it is" Judal said

"Yes, but if you betray us, your most terrible nightmares will be beautiful dreams compared to what I am going to do to you" Nebula threatened

"I think it can work" Doctor Doom commented

"Let's go, this place makes me sick" Zin said

The team of the villains left the place and Judal with them.


End file.
